


3.13

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober 18 [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Saren is an ass, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: The faint sound of breathless gasping and wet noise of carnal union is unnaturally loud in the spacious captain’s chambers of the ship currently in route to Palaven.





	3.13

“Nng…h-haa…”

The faint sound of breathless gasping and wet noise of carnal union is unnaturally loud in the spacious captain’s chambers of the ship currently in route to Palaven. 

“Hush, Nihlus,” Saren suddenly growls, glancing down; Nihlus looks over his shoulder and can just barely make out the flinty glint of those narrowed eyes over the stern line of his mandibles, set in a scowl so permanent that Nihlus wonders if he even has any other expressions. “I have work to do. You will either serve your purpose quietly or leave.”

Nihlus wants to rage at him--wants to surge up and demand some kind of respect, Spectre or no, indignant at his mistreatment. Instead he drops his head and widens his stance, settling his elbows on the bed and gradually falling back into his rhythm of grinding his hips backward against the heat of Saren’s cock..

“There you go,” Saren mutters, sinking back on his haunches and returning his attention to the datapad in his grasp. One of his hands finds the small of Nihlus’s back and gives the plates a few half-hearted strokes. “I’m sure you’ll be a Spectre in no time.”


End file.
